The present invention relates to an improvement for a 1911A1 model semi-automatic handgun. More particularly, the invention relates to a 1911A1 model semi-automatic handgun having a double action trigger assembly.
Handguns are responsible for a significant number of accidental shootings. These accidents occur in both civilian and police settings. To prevent these accidents from occurring, both civilian and police handgun users are switching from single action handguns to double action handguns. A double action handgun is considered safer than its single action counterpart due to the structural and functional differences between them.
In a single action handgun, the trigger assembly serves a single function, namely to release the hammer and discharge the handgun. Prior to discharging the handgun, the hammer must be manually cocked. Once the hammer has been cocked, the trigger assembly need only release the sear to fire the handgun. The recoil action of the discharged round may be used to cock the hammer for subsequent shots.
In a double action handgun, the trigger serves two functions. The first part of the trigger pull serves to cock the handgun by retracting the hammer into engagement with the sear. The second part of the trigger pull disengages the sear, causing the hammer to strike the firing pin and initiate a round held in the chamber. In a conventional double action handgun, the recoil action of the handgun is used to cock the weapon for the next shot, similar to the operation of the single action handgun. Alternatively, in a pure double action only handgun, the hammer always returns to the un-cocked position and a full trigger pull is required to discharge each round.
The double action handgun is consider safer than a single action handgun because it requires a far more deliberate action on the part of the user to fire the weapon. The pull of the double action handgun usually requires between 11 and 15 lbs to fire the weapon, whereas the single action requires between 3 and 6 lbs. Additionally, the double action trigger has a longer pull, compared to that of the single action. A double action handgun is favored by the law enforcement community because the longer and heavier trigger pull aids to prevent accidental shootings due to stress induced loss of fine motor skills.
The 1911A1 model semi-automatic handgun, also known as the government model, is a favorite among the law enforcement community because of the reliability and accuracy of the handgun. However, the 1911A1 model was designed to operate in the single action mode.
An attempt has been made to design a double action 1911A1 model handgun. However, the currently known design has moving parts which are positioned outside the frame of the handgun. This positioning results in the moving parts being potentially exposed to natural elements, such as sand and dirt, while the handgun is being used. Allowing these elements to directly contact the moving parts lowers the reliability of the weapon and increases the required maintenance.
In light of the foregoing there is a need for a 1911A1 model semi-automatic handgun having a low maintenance, reliable double action trigger feature.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved 1911A1 model style handgun that obviates one or more of the limitations and disadvantages of the 1911A1 model style handgun. The advantages and purposes of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages and purposes of the invention will be realized and attained by the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To attain the advantages and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention is directed to an improvement in a 1911A1 model style handgun. The improvement comprises a double action trigger assembly having a drawbar mounted internally to the frame. The drawbar operates to rotate the hammer into a cocked position in which the sear is engaged with the cocked notch on the hammer. The drawbar further operates to disengage the sear from the hammer, thereby releasing the hammer such that the hammer spring acts on the hammer. This causes the hammer to strike the firing pin to initiate a chambered round.
According to another aspect, the invention is directed to a semi-automatic handgun comprising a frame. There is provided a slide mounted on the frame so that the slide is longitudinally moveable on the frame. There is further provided a barrel connected to the frame by a pivot and link so that the barrel moves longitudinally and vertically on the frame. A firing mechanism is provided having a sear, a firing pin, and a hammer with a cocked notch. A double action trigger assembly is provided having a drawbar mounted internally to the frame. The drawbar operates to rotate the hammer into a cocked position in which the sear is engaged with the cocked notch on the hammer. The drawbar further operates to disengage the sear from the hammer, thereby releasing the hammer such that the hammer spring acts on the hammer. This causes the hammer to strike the firing pin to initiate a chambered round.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a semi-automatic handgun comprising a frame. There is provided a slide mounted on the frame so that the slide is longitudinally moveable on the frame. There is further provided a barrel connected to the frame by a pivot and link so that the barrel moves longitudinally and vertically on the frame. A firing mechanism is provided having a sear, a firing pin, and a hammer with a cocked notch. A double action trigger assembly is provided having a drawbar mounted internally to the frame. The drawbar operates to rotate the hammer into a cocked position in which the sear is engaged with the cocked notch on the hammer. The drawbar further operates to disengage the sear from the hammer, thereby releasing the hammer such that the hammer spring acts on the hammer. This causes the hammer to strike the firing pin to initiate a chambered round. To prevent the hammer from inadvertently initiating the round, a safety device is provided having a grip slidably mounted in the frame. The grip is moveable from a safe position, where the safety device prevents the hammer from initiating a round, to a firing position.
In still another aspect, the invention is directed to a semi automatic handgun comprising a frame. A slide is mounted on the frame such that the slide is longitudinally movable along the frame. A barrel is connected to the frame by a pivot and link, such that the barrel is movable longitudinally and vertically on the frame. A firing mechanism is provided having a sear, a hammer, and a firing pin, the hammer including a cocked notch. There is provided a means for cocking and releasing the hammer to initiate a chambered round, the cocking and releasing means being mounted internally to the frame.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.